Tales of the Broken Hearted
by Tacroy
Summary: He can't believe that he'd been so stupid, that he'd believed the words that were spoken so softly to him. As the laughter from the couple make its way to his ears he can't help but remember that one time that it was him that was being held like that.


**Disclamer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything remotly recembling it. Heck, I don't even own the books :P**

**AN: Hello. Nice to see you. I'm new to this fandom. I hope you don't mind to much. I'm actually a bit nervous about posting here, so I hope that you'll enjoy what I'm presenting to you.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sun is setting, turning the sky in to a colour board of red and orange. As the light fades the trees in the forest grow darker, casting long shadows over the ground. Birds are returning home to their nests, getting ready for another warm summer night. The smell from the distant fire lays across the land. And in the shadows underneath an oak a boy is standing. His hair is dark and blends in with the surrounding. His skin is pale but has the most delicious contrast to the dark clothes he wears. His eyes are dark, dark as the moonless night. Most of the time they are filled with thoughts and troubles. But now all that comes through them is sadness. He look down towards the beach were his eyes rest on a couple: two young men that's sitting in the sand, holding each other close, talking and laughing. And it is the laugh that breaks the boy's heart. He can't believe that he'd been so stupid, that he'd believed the words that were spoken so softly to him. He swallows hard. As the laughter from the couple make its way to his ears he can't help but remember that one time that it was him that was being held like that.<p>

- /3 -

Nico was used to be standing in the shadows. Of course he liked to be around other people, but they didn't seem to like to be around him all that much. He had a feeling that it was the fact that Hades, Lord of the Dead, was his father and that it was something that made the others uneasy. He didn't mind all that much since he was used to be on his own, used to be the odd one out. So when he was at the camp he wasn't surprised that he was always alone in his cabin. But that had also much to do with the fact that he had no brothers or sisters, at least none that was alive. The only friends he had were Percy Jackson, and in some ways also Annabeth Chase, even if she seemed to sigh in relief every time he left her side.

Since he was used to being alone he was also very observant. He liked to watch people. Liked to see how they acted in different situations. Liked to see who they truly were when they though that no one else was around. And it was during one of these observations that he'd seen just how close Percy and Luke were. Hidden in the shadows he'd seen one of their tender moments when they thought that no one else was around. He'd seen the tender embrace; the loaded touch when hand met hand; the love when their eyes locked; and the passion when their lips met. He'd seen it and a feeling of intrusion spread through him. A strong feeling that he should not be there and watch it spread through him. But he couldn't take his eyes off of the scene in front of him. It was beautiful. Like night and day connecting in to one being; dark and light, black and white. When they held each other it looked as if they belonged together. And Nico couldn't help but feel a sting in his chest. He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, but since he'd met Percy he'd been imagine that it would be him that Percy held with such tenderness. He'd wanted to be the one looking in to Percy's ocean green eyes and be met by the endless love that only the sea can provide. And now when he saw that it was Luke that was getting this treatment he felt numb. A part of him wanted to run away and cry; another part wanted to go over to the couple, break them up, beat the shit out of Luke and kiss Percy's brains out. But all he could do was stay in the shadows and watch. And that night was the first time Nico felt the strange pressure across his chest and he wondered if he would ever feel the same thing as the two standing in front of him.

After that night Nico was afraid that his friendship with Percy would change. But instead he realised that it had never been more than friendship from Percy's side, so nothing would be changing since nothing had really happened. He didn't tell Percy about what he'd seen in the woods. He figured that when Percy was ready to tell him about it, then he would. And Nico would be there for him no matter what.

Now that Nico knew about Percy and Luke he could see the subtle acts of affections between them; the feather light brushes of hands when they passed each other; the small smiles they gave each other; the loving gazes. Everything was done so quickly and secretively that no one else noticed. And Nico realised that this had been going on for a long time. Now that he thought about it he realised that he'd been seeing these little signs of affections for months, he just never thought about it. He couldn't help but smile. A part of him thought that it was really adorable that Percy had found someone that he loved, and that loved him back. It didn't even bother him that Percy hadn't told him about it. The part of him that felt jealous of Luke for getting Percy's love was harshly pushed away because Nico knew that having Percy as a friend was much better than not having him at all.

- /3 -

It was a warm afternoon. The heat was excruciating. Most of the camps inhabitants stayed inside in their cabins where they had some good air condition. Either that or spending time down by the river where the water could keep them cool.

Nico sat on his bed in his cabin, legs crossed, trying to read a book. It was not the easiest task since he was feeling restless. But he didn't have the energy to leave the cabin and take on the task of finding something to do.

The book he was reading didn't draw him in, so he was glad when he heard a light knock on the door. He threw the book away and told the knocker to enter. He was quite surprised then he saw Percy open the door. It had been little more than a week since they'd spent time together, and to be honest Nico had missed him.

"Hey," Percy said with a sheepish smile.

"Hey," Nico answered and tried to not look or sound as surprised as he felt.

"How are you?" Percy came closer to the bed, and Nico could swear that he looked nervous.

"I'm fine," Nico said and tried to read Percy closer, but he couldn't figure out what his friend was feeling, too many mixed emotions.

"Good…good." It was almost a mumble, but Nico heard him. "I just…wanted to see you. It's been a while, and I've missed you."

Nico almost chocked on his own breath at those words. Surly they didn't mean the same to Percy as they did to him.

"You have?" He asked, trying to sound as casual as he could.

"Yeah. I have. I like seeing you. And I miss you when I don't see you."

Percy stood by the bed, waiting for permission to sit down. Nico looked up at him and blinked a few times.

"It's not my fault that you haven't seen me for over a week," he said and tried to laugh. But it came out as more of a croak.

"Yeah…sorry about that," Percy smiled apologetic. "But you haven't been seeing me either."

"I've been…around…" Nico said, not wanting to let Percy know about what he did in the shadows.

"Truth to be told, I miss not seeing you," Percy said and there was a new twinkle in his eyes that Nico had seen so many times, but not aimed towards himself. "I like seeing you. You're hot."  
>At those words Nico's mouth fell open. He did not expect to hear those words from Percy. Percy let out a gentle chuckle at the sight.<p>

"Honestly I've thought so ever since I first met you. That's why I like to be around you. I like to watch you."

"Erh…"Nico felt a stutter coming up and did his best to find the right words to start with so that he wouldn't come across like a babbling idiot. "You've never given me any sign that you'd think that."

"But I do. Think that, that is." Percy reached out a hand and touched Nico's cheek. And Nico couldn't help but shudder at the contact.

Then the thought of Luke crossed his mind. He cursed himself, but he didn't want the other man to get hurt.

"I though you had a boyfriend," he whispered and pulled away from Percy's hand.

Percy actually looked shocked by those words.

"You know, Luke," Nico explained.

"Oh. So you knew about that?"

Nico just nodded and prayed that Percy wouldn't ask how he knew.

"Well, we're not together anymore," Percy said and Nico thought that he could see some sadness in Percy's eyes.

"When did that happen?"

"Ten days ago."

Nico did a silent count in his head and realised that it must have happened on the last day that him and Percy met.

"I've actually wanted to see you, and talk to you for almost as long," Percy said.

"You have?" Nico felt like an idiot for just asking questions. But he didn't know what else to say.

"Yes. I've wanted to say that I want you."

Nico was speechless. He didn't know if he's actually heard correct. But the look on Percy's face told him that there was no lie in the words, that they were spoken truly.

"I want you so bad," Percy whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

Nico didn't say anything. And as Percy's lips touched his he felt like this was what he'd been waiting for his entire life. The sensation swept through him and left him breathless.

Percy pulled back and Nico looked at him. There was a predatorily smile on Percy's lips that sent shudders down Nico's back.

"I've wanted you for so long Nico," Percy said with a husky voice.

Nico didn't know how to answer, afraid that his voice would fail him and betray his own feelings.

Once more Percy leaned in for a kiss. And this time Nico didn't hesitate. As their lips met Nico slowly opened his mouth. He could feel Percy smirk. And then he felt how Percy's tongue made its way into his mouth. The taste of Percy was like heaven to him. The sensation of Percy exploring his mouth made him let out a soft moan.

One of Percy's hands made its way to the back of Nico's head and tangled in his black hair. The other hand was placed on the bed behind Nico. So before he knew it, Nico was laying down across the bed with Percy's warm body above him. His hands stroke Percy's back and he could feel the muscles play underneath his touch. He wanted more. Wanted to feel Percy's skin against his own. And as if Percy could read his mind he broke the kiss. Nico moaned from loss, but was cut off by Percy attacking his neck instead. Hot lips on that soft spot in the crock of his neck made Nico groan in pleasure. Then he felt those strong hands unbuttoning his shirt.

As soon as he felt the fingers touch his skin, a shock went through him. His skin became so sensitive he thought that he would explode from just that small touch. Percy must have felt the reaction because he let out a small laugh before he bit down in Nico's soft flesh. Nico yelped in surprise. He knew that it was going to leave a mark. Percy let his tongue run over the bite before he broke contact once more just to look at Nico. Their eyes met and Nico blushed.

Percy sat up, straddling Nico's hips. And first now did Nico notice that Percy's own shirt was open. He gulped as he saw the tanned chest. He couldn't take his eyes off of the body in front of him. He wanted to touch it, but he didn't dare. He was too afraid that this was only one of his more vivid dreams. But the feeling of Percy so close to him sent most of his blood straight to his crotch and he could feel himself get hard. The blood that didn't go to the crotch went straight to his face and made him blush as he realised that Percy must feel how hard he was getting.

"You have no idea how hot you look," Percy smiled.

If he'd had any more blood left to use in his body Nico would have blushed even more at that comment.

Percy took his shirt of and Nico could no longer contain himself. He put his hands on Percy's chest and slowly stroke the hot skin. He let his fingers trace the shapes of the muscles, earning a shudder from Percy. Without thinking he let his hands wander lower. He found the small strain of hair that disappeared down into the other ones pants. He licked his lips, wanting to find out where the hairy trail led. So he began unbuttoning Percy's jeans. Though his movements were too impatient so he slipped, his hands gracing over the more than visible bulge in the jeans. It elected the most delicious moan from Percy, so Nico put all thoughts of apologising aside and repeated the action. Percy held back his moan this time which made Nico disappointed. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to extract even more sounds from Percy.

Before Nico had the time to continue with his mild assault on Percy, the older boy took hold of his hands, leaned over him and held the hands in place over Nico's head.

"The things I want to do with you," Percy purred in Nico's ear, earning a shudder that ran through Nico's entire body.

He let go of Nico's hands and let his own ghost their way down Nico's arms. With feathery touches he worked his way down the younger ones body. Whenever he put extra pressure on a spot on the body beneath him he was rewarded with a low moan. Percy smiled wickedly as Nico began to wriggle underneath him, wordlessly begging for more contact.

As Percy moved lower and lower down his body Nico had a hard time keeping still. This was what he'd wanted for so long. And Percy kept tormenting him with those almost-touches. He felt Percy's hands ghost over the button on his pants and he couldn't help but thrust his hips up to meet the hands he wanted so bad. Percy chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on Nico's lips before unbuttoning both his own and Nico's pants. Nico felt himself become almost impossible hard as Percy's skilled hands made short work of their pants. Soon both of their garments lay in a heap on the floor. Nico couldn't take his eyes off of Percy's body. It was even more gorgeous without clothes. The thought that Percy looked like a God crossed Nico's mind and he had to smile. Of course Percy had the body of a God, his father was one. Nico let his eyes roam the body standing over him. And suddenly he felt very self-conscious. He knew that he was pale and he was skinny, and no where near as much muscles as Percy. A sudden shame over his body hit him and he swallowed hard.

As if Percy had heard what went on in Nico's mind he leaned down, pressing his naked body against Nico's and whispered in his ear.

"You are wonderful."

Nico swallowed hard again, but he did feel better. Percy bit down on Nico's earlobe making Nico moan and all of his thoughts disappeared. Now he was here with Percy, just like he'd always wanted to be and no thoughts would ruin it. He put his arms around Percy's neck and took the initiative to a kiss. Their lips crashed together. Both of them moaned. Then Percy's tongue once more invaded Nico's mouth. His hands ran across Nico's body, feeling ever muscle twitch under him. He grinded their crotches together. Nico moaned and thrust up to meet Percy, wanting even more contact.

Percy broke the kiss and attacked Nico's neck instead, his hands moving lower.

"Please," Nico caught himself mumble, not sure where he got the words from.

Percy stopped with what he was doing and looked into Nico's eyes.

"Please what?" he tried to sound neutral, but his voice was huskier than normal.

"Do something," Nico breathed, his heart bearing so fast it made his breath hitch.

"Do what?" Percy smirked and Nico just wanted to wipe it off of his lips, but he wanted Percy more.

"Anything," he said and pushed Percy's head lower.

Percy chuckled, but got the hint. He kissed a trail down Nico's torso. Letting his tongue dip down in the belly button with made Nico let out an open mouthed moan, not able to contain himself.

Nico was so lost in the feeling that he didn't realise that Percy had reached his cock. Not until Percy took the whole thing in his mouth did Nico realise it. He yelped in surprise and thrust upwards, making Percy gag. Then Percy's hands lay on his hips, pushing him down onto the mattress as he let his tongue do wicked things to Nico.

Nico was in heaven. Here he was, laying naked in his bed, having Percy giving him the blowjob of his life. His beautiful Percy that he'd secretly watched for so long, whom he'd been having more than one wet dream about. The feeling of Percy's lips around the base of his cock was almost too much. He had to think about something else to keep himself from coming to fast. But Percy made it hard. He did things with his tongue that should have been illegal. Nico fisted the sheets under him so hard that his knuckles turned white. But he wanted more, so much more.

He let go of the sheet and grabbed hold of Percy's hair. He pulled the hair, making Percy let go of the cock in his mouth. Nico couldn't help but moan the loss, but he had other things in mind.

"Please," he said breathlessly looking into Percy's eyes. "please…"

"Yes…" Percy questioned with a smirk.

"Fuck me." He didn't know where he got the nerves to say it from, but it was the truth.

Percy smiled at him and placed a kiss on his hip.

"Thought you'd never ask," he winked.

His hands moved lower down Nico's body. He dragged his finger across his balls making Nico shudder in pleasure. He moved around them, across the sensitive skin. His finger circled Nico's entrance, gently teasing him.

"God," Nico mumbled as he moved down to meet Percy. "Under the mattress." He said and Percy looked at him questioningly.

"The lube," he breathed.

"Always ready?" Percy asked as he found the lube with his free hand, never letting his touch leave Nico's body.

Nico nodded and leaned back. He heard Percy open the lube and put some of it on his fingers. The cold touch sent shivers down Nico's spine. He cursed in his head as Percy continued to only circle his entrance, teasing him into insanity.

Finally Nico couldn't stand it anymore but pushed down. He felt Percy's finger easily make its way into him and he let out a throaty moan. Percy held his finger still for a moment, letting Nico get used to it, but the younger one had other plans. Within seconds he began moving up and down, fucking himself on Percy's finger. He moaned, lost in the feelings. He felt Percy placing his other hand on his hip, trying to keep him in place. And as Percy picked up the speed with his finger Nico obeyed the hand on his hip and he kept still. Soon he felt the burning sensation that told him that Percy had entered a second finger.

Still fucking Nico with his fingers Percy began to stretch the tight hole.

"God you're hot," Percy said. "You have no idea. You're so tight."

Nico thought he answered something, but he wasn't sure. He tried his hardest not to come. By the sounds of Percy's breaths, the older one had the same thoughts in mind.

A third finger entered and found its way directly to Nico's sweet spot. He arched his back and moaned Percy's name as the wonderful feeling ran through his body, turning his boned to jelly.

Percy chuckled, knowing full well what he'd just done.

"Please Percy," Nico moaned. "Please…I want you in me."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Nico screamed as Percy hit the right spot once more.

Percy quickly withdrew his fingers and before Nico had the time to miss them he was slowly filled with Percy's cock. It was bigger than he'd thought. It burned as Percy slowly made his way inside, all the way to the hilt. But the pain was quickly turned into pleasure as Percy leaned down and kissed his lips. He took hold of Nico's shoulders and slowly began to move. He withdrew almost all the way before thrusting inside again, a little faster. Their moans were muffled by their kiss. Nico put his hands on Percy's back, holding him close.

The next time Percy thrust inside Nico was ready and met him halfway. That resulted in a direct assault on his prostate, making him dig his nails into the back of Percy. Percy let out a pained moan but didn't stop the motion. Instead he began to move quicker, faster, harder. Nico met his every thrust pushing Percy to go deeper.

Every time Percy thrust inside he found the right spot driving Nico closer and closer to the edge. He reached his hand down between them and took hold of Nico's cock, jerking it in the same pace as his thrusts.

All coherent thoughts went from Nico's mind and all he could do was moaning Percy's name over and over, chanting it as if his life depended on it.

Soon he felt that burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, the gathering fire that wanted to spread through every vane. His breaths became erratic as he tried to control himself, not wanting to let go just yet.

"God, I'm close," Percy moaned in between thrusts.

Nico didn't have to say anything because Percy had already picked up on his pleasure. He began to thrust faster, angling in a direct hit on Nico's prostate in every move. As the pace picked up Nico had harder and harder to breathe. He needed his release.

"Come for me," it was nothing more than a whisper, but it made its way through Nico's blank mind.

It was all that was needed. The pressure became too much. Nico let go. His back arched and he screamed Percy's name as he exploded all over his chest and Percy's hand. He clenched down on Percy as the spasms rippled through him. And just when he felt himself empty the last drop of cum he felt Percy come deep inside of him. His name came over Percy's lips in moans as Percy's own load filled Nico.

When both of them were stated Percy withdrew from Nico.

"Fuck," he whispered as he lay down beside Nico, both of them still breathless. "God you're hot."

Nico chuckled and closed his eyes. His mind hadn't come down enough yet for him to answer.

They lay still for a while. Both of them trying to get their breaths under control again. Nico moved closer to Percy, wanting to feel his warm body against his own. He could feel Percy's heard beat, and he felt like the luckiest man alive.

"What time is it?" Percy asked.

First Nico didn't understand what he meant, but when he got it he looked at the clock beside his bed.

"16.15," he said and closed his eyes again.

"Shit," Percy said and sat up.

Nico opened his eyes again and looked at Percy.

"I'm meeting Annabeth in fifteen minutes," he said as he saw the confused look in Nico's eyes.

Percy got up from the bed and began searching for his clothes. Nico lay on his side and watched him with a smile.

"You want to come back later?" he asked and had to suppress a laugh as Percy almost fell over when he took his pants on.

"Don't know. Maybe. Don't know how long I'll be with Annabeth."

"Oh, okay." Nico tried to not sound hurt, but he did feel a slight stab in his chest.

Percy had found all of his clothes and was just about to leave when he looked over at Nico who was still laying on the bed. He walked up to Nico and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Perhaps we shouldn't talk about this with anyone," he said casually.

Nico felt his heart sink. Not that he'd wanted to tell everyone that he's just screwed Percy Jackson, but he wanted to have the chance to do so.

"Why?" he asked and hoped that his voice didn't sound as small as he felt.

"Well, I…I don't want everyone to know…I mean…I don't want Luke to know."

"I thought that you'd broke up with him."

"Yeah…yeah I have. It's just…I don't want to rub it in. He may not look it, but he's actually very sensitive. And I don't want to hurt him."

"Oh…"

"So we don't talk about it then?" the begging smile on Percy's lips made its way to Nico's heard.

"Okay," he answered and smiled back at Percy.

"Thanks. I got to go. See ya."

And he left the room, leaving Nico alone. And somehow the room seemed more lonely than before.

- /3 -

Three days passed without Nico getting as much as a word from Percy. And for ever day that passed the feeling about something being wrong grew stronger and stronger in Nico's chest. At first when Percy had come to him that afternoon he'd felt like he'd gone to heaven because every dream he'd had for years had come true. But when Percy left that feeling had begun to sink away, leaving room for doubt. The wish Percy'd had before leaving made Nico question what had really happened. He'd begun question the words that Percy so softly had spoken to him. Were they even true? Nico had wanted someone to talk to about it; but the only ones that felt comfortable around him were the dead, and he had a strong feeling that they may not be the best ones to talk to about love. Nor could he, or would he, talk to his father about it. Since Hades didn't like Percy he had a feeling that he would not be overjoyed about the fact that Percy'd had sex with his son. Nico felt miserable, and he didn't know what to do about it.

Then, before the sunset on the third day he saw Percy sneak away through the small forest behind the cabins. Nico saw his chance to get a private moment with Percy and talk with him, so he followed.

Percy walked through the forest, navigating towards the beach by the river. And Nico followed closely behind him, but out of sight.

The trees opened up for the beach and the river that glittered in the late sunlight. It was beautiful. Percy stopped and looked around him. Nico was just about to step out of the shadows and make his presence known when a blond figure could be sighted on the beach. His gaze was on the forest, to the place where Percy stood. Percy smiled.

All the blood drained from Nico's face as he realised that it was Luke standing on the beach and that Percy had begun to run towards him.

On the beach Luke greeted him with open arms. They held each other close and kissed. A kiss that said so much more than words ever could.

Nico drew himself deeper into the shadows, but unable to go away.

- /3 -

And there he was. Still he stands there, watching Percy and Luke as they sit on the beach, holding each other close.

Every touch, ever word breaks Nico's heart all over again. He can't hear them, but by their actions he can imagine what they say. He wants to cry. He wants to run away and never look back. He curses himself for being so blinded that he believed what Percy said. How could he be so weak that he fell so easily?

The blood in his vanes boils. A part of him wants to just run down to them; break them up, scream at Percy for using him like that, beat Percy until he wishes that he'd never been born. He wants to destroy that face that he loves to look at so much. He wants to make sure that Percy can never say such loving words to anyone ever again.

Another part of him just wants to run as far away as he can. As far away from his heart as he can ever come and never looking back again.

But all he can do is stay where he is, standing in the shadows. Watching, waiting and hoping for something he knows will never come. Because Percy Jackson can never love him in the same way Nico loves him, more than his own life.

* * *

><p><strong>Care to tell me what you thought?<strong>


End file.
